I Don't Belong To Anyone
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: When Peyton moves to town, she surely doesn't expect to endure this. Jamie Bennett happens to be the new girl's neighbor and gets the responsibility of showing her everything and everyone. That excludes Jack Frost, but Jack doesn't know that. Over time Jamie begins to fall for Peyton and Jack does too. There's only one girl though, but two guys. Who'll win this beauty's heart? (OC)
1. Chapter 1

She lazily dropped the heavy loaded box onto the bed and plopped down beside it. She found herself quite tired after that flight. It was hell for all she knew. The redhead 10 year old boy kept kicking the back of her seat, her little brother next to her kept whining the whole ride, and the overweight man eating his fried chicken kept spitting on her. Bits of chicken were removed from her straight blonde hair after the flight. She sat up and started to observe the new room she was going to live in for the rest of her teenage years, or actually months. She was going to turn 18 in a couple of months. The wall where her new bed leaned on was decorated with floral print wallpaper and the other walls were a beautiful shade of magenta. A black crystallized chandelier hanged in the center of the room. The bed was a reasonable size with magenta and floral print on it, matching the bedroom walls. She had a big glass window next to her bed. A black vanity was pushed to the right side of the room and a black leather couch on the left side of the room. A black wide plasma television hung up across the room. At least most of her things were set up. She lazily stood up and unpacked the box she had just dropped on the bed. She decided to actually keep her closet tidy and clean. She carefully hanged her clothes into the closet.

"Music can help lighten things up," She mumbled and walked over to her bed and zipped open her pink rose laptop case to reveal a spotless white Macbook. She clicked open iTunes and pressed shuffle. Her favorite song was luckily elected first. She danced to the rhythm as she continued to organize her closet. Cleaning can be such a bore without music she thought to herself.

"Peyton, our neighbors are here. Come down for dinner sweetie." Her mother spoke softly and footsteps disappeared into the hall. She paused her music and set the hanger down on the bed. She looked over to the mirror in the wall. She was a dull short girl with long blonde hair reaching her mid-back. Her eyes were a nice shade of gray. She wore a plaid Parker Chiffon shirt and dark blue Levis jeans with some black tennis shoes. She decided she looked alright and left her bedroom. The hallway she walked through was unfamiliar still, her family portraits were surprisingly put up already. She decided it made it a tad bit more welcoming. She slowly walked down the set of stairs and walked into the living room and saw her family talking the neighboring family.

"There you are Peyton." Her father greeted her and motioned for her to come over. She wasn't the most sociable person.

"Peyton these our are new neighbors. This is Mrs. Bennett," Her mom said as she looked over to middle-aged woman. This is Jamie , her son." He was actually very handsome. He looked to be around Peyton's age. He had dark brown hair and these beautiful set of big brown eyes. He had this killer smile and was overall perfect.

"And lastly this is Sophie." Peyton looked down to see about a 10 or 11 year blonde girl. She had these outstanding green grass eyes with blonde hair going in every single direction.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Peyton." The teenage girl responds rather shyly.

"Why don't you play with Sophie upstairs?" Peyton's mother said as she looked over to the little boy with brown hair. He nodded and left running up the stairs with Sophie behind him, trying to keep up.

"And you Peyton, you can go upstairs with Jamie." Her mother said uneasily.

"No funny business." Mrs. Bennett warned Jamie. He shyly smiled wide and nodded. Jamie looked over at Peyton.

"Follow me," She said and climbed up the wooden stairs with her neighbor behind her. She led him to her bedroom.

"I'm not done unpacking, so excuse me if it's a mess." She shyly commented as she opened the door to reveal her messy room. Clothes were on the ground and on the bed. There were boxes piled high and many hangs on the ground.

"I could help out if you want," Jamie insisted as he picked up some hangers from the ground and laid them on her queen bed.

"Sure, that'd be nice." She said as she brought over some boxes and plopped them down on the bed, "Can you please unpack everything inside there?" She pointed over to the brown boxes labeled , 'Books and Crafts.'

"Will do." Jamie winked at her making her blush for a split second. She turned around and played the music once more. Jamie hummed along.

"You know this song?" Peyton asked as she continued to hang her clothing.

"I know this song like the palm of my hand." He winked as he placed her books in the shelf.

"I like you, you have good taste in music." The blonde teenage girl winked at handsome new friend she had. "Best Friends?" Jamie asked as he softly chuckled. "So sudden?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Of course, you have great taste in music!" Jamie exclaimed as he walked over to the closet and leaned against the wall facing the new girl in front of him. After all, he needed a visible best friend who would always be there. His other best friend wasn't always around or rather even seen!

"Well sure then, you sure you won't regret it?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms and stood in front of Jamie. She looked up at the tall boy before her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive." He assured her.

"I'm not convinced." She said , she knew people couldn't be trusted, especially not this easily.

"I'll convince you then!"

"How?"

"Over time you'll trust me more!"

"And if not?"

"No ifs."

"Jamie."

"Peyton."

"Ugh."

"Ugh."

"Stop."

"Stop."

She sighed in frustration and playfully punched Jamie's shoulder.

"Ouch you hurt me." He feigned being hurt and pointing to his chest.

"Serves you justice."

"You don't just go around punching new neighbors, that's not how you make friends." Jamie said as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Who says I want friends." Peyton stubbornly commented.

"Peyton, you're new here and all , and everyone needs at least one friend. And since you don't know anyone , I'm going to introduce you to a bunch of people from school, but you have to at least make a friend, for me please?"

"You're my one friend."

"Peyton!" Jamie groaned at the stubborn blonde headed girl in front of him.

"What? You said one friend? Why am I even arguing with you? I burly even know you."

"It's because you're sassy."

"What! I'm not sassy."

"Uh yes you are, and apparently oblivious too."

"Jamie!"

"Sorry Queen Peyton." Jamie jokingly bowed down to her.

"This is not convincing me at all." Peyton said as she waked over to her bed to continue to hang her clothes.

"Loosen up a bit Pey."

"Seriously, Pey?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p.'

She giggled and nodded, Jamie Bennett was definitely a good friend, at least for now.

* * *

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Jamie said banging a pot with a silver spoon.

She let out a bone chilling scream before falling off the bed in a bandage of covers. She landed on the floor with a THUD. She groaned and sat up on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she massaged her head.

"Waking you up for school, what does it look like I'm doing?" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Fine get out I'm going to change." She snapped. He had rudely interrupted her necessary sleep which by Peyton was a huge deal.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jamie said as he started to make his way out the door. "Peyton Margaret Palmer! You don't snap at your new friends." Her mother said in embarrassment of her daughter's poor behavior.

"But Mother-"

"Apologize to Jamie." Her mother said as she glared at the blonde girl who stood in the middle of the room with blankets around her.

"But-"

"No Buts!"

"I'm not-"

"Peyton!"

"Fine, I'm sorry Jamie for kicking you out."

Mrs. Palmer nodded in approval and continue to walk down the hall to wake up Peyton little's brother, Stephan.

"I love your mom!" Jamie exclaimed after bursting into laughter.

"Get out!" Peyton said as she pushes him out the door and shuts the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is English class. Right next to English class is your locker." Jamie said as he walked up to her locker.

"Where's your combination?" Jamie asked as he stuck his hand out. Peyton dug inside her side bag, desperately looking for the little scrap of paper with the combination.

"I can't find the damn paper!" Peyton says and crosses her arms, giving up.

"Peyton!"

"It's not my-" As she threw her hands up in the air, Jamie grabbed her left hand. Her combination was written in her hand. Peyton knew she could be quite forgetful at times. She felt stupid as Jamie grabbed her hand and used it to open the locker.

"Next time, write it down somewhere you remember Pey." Jamie said as he helped her put her books inside.

"I want to decorate it but I'm too lazy to." Peyton said as she leaned on her locker. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jamie." Caleb and Claude say in sync as they pass by them.

"Hey guys." Jamie greeted them with a short handshake.

"Who's Blondie?" Caleb said as he eyed the Peyton. He winked at her and looked back to Jamie. Peyton rolled her eyes and continued to insert things into her locker.

"She's Peyton." Jamie says as he puts a hand over her shoulder.

"You two are. . .?" Claude asks in amazement.

"You and Pippa broke up?" Caleb adds.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "She's my new best friend, right?"

"Not until you convince me Bennett." Peyton says and slams her locker shut.

"So now you're calling me by my last name?" Jamie asks curiously and looks down at the petite blonde.

"Just take me to class." Peyton mutters as a girl throws herself into Jamie's hands.

"I've missed you babe." Pippa says as she pecks Jamie softly.

"Me too Pippa." Jamie replies as he wraps his arms around the tall girl.

The red/brown headed girl is released from Jamie's grasp. She then eyed the new girl in front of her.

"You must be?"

"Peyton." She said and flashed a warm smile. Pippa returned a lovely smile back and intertwined her fingers with Jamie's.

"We'll see you around guys." Pippa said as she pulled away Jamie.

"But-" Jamie urged.

"Bye." Caleb and Claude waved goodbye at the new girl and left chuckling at how Cupcake and Monty had gotten into a huge argument over Monty's new dog's name.

"Wait!" Peyton shouted as the bell rang above her voice. She sighed and slammed the locker door angrily as everyone hurried into their classes.

"Where's Calculus?" She murmured to herself as she lonely walked the school halls.

"History, Chemistry, English , where the hell are you, Calculus?" Peyton said.

"No foul language Miss." A boy with blonde hair and red framed glasses teased as he ran up her.

"Who are you?" Peyton asked.

"Has no one taught you manners?"

"I am for you information decent."

"How does being decent have something to do with manners?"

"I don't know how to reply to that, but I'm sort of lost here, mind if you help find Calculus?"

"You're in luck, I was heading there, my name's Monty."

"Monty the sass master."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh shut up."

"Where are your manners Monty?"

"Ugh , you're so fucking irritating."

"And we have just met."

"Shut up."

"You're rude! No foul language Monty."

"You're impossible, I highly dislike you."

"I like you! You're straight!"

"Of course I'm straight, I like girls."

"Not like that I mean you're like direct, no little lies."

"Thanks, but I still don't like you."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I don't are you stupid or something?"

"Jeesh , you're mean I take that back."

"Thanks."

"Monty you have some big attitude."

"No really? Look we're here."

He quickly said as he opened the wooden door. Several new faces turned to stare at Monty and Peyton.

"Mr. Harris and who is this new pupil?" The teacher said as she put stopped writing on the board.

"Sorry M'am, I was helping around Ms. . ." Monty remembered he hadn't asked for her name. How stupid of him, he thought.

"I'm Peyton Palmer." The girl quietly spoke.

"Oh well why don't you two go sit down , and no more tardies." The teacher said and pointed for the two to sit at the back.

"I always sit in the front , but no , I'm stuck with little blonde bimbo." Monty retorted as he opened his textbook.

"You're stupid, we're both blondes!" Peyton snapped.

Monty blushed in embarrassment and ignored her through the whole period.

* * *

Peyton grabbed her lunch from her locker and followed the several students heading to the cafeteria. She searched the whole cafeteria for a free table. She tried to search for Jamie or Monty but she couldn't find them, but she did see the Claude and Caleb. She smiled to herself and thought that she was doing pretty good for a first day, at least she wasn't going to sit inside a bathroom stall during lunch. She followed the twins to a table half empty. There was Pippa , Jamie, and some other tall, frightening looking girl.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked nervously.

"Oh hey there you are!" Jamie motioned for her to sit next to Pippa.

"Oh sorry that's spot taken." Pippa said as sweetly as possible, but seemed so _fake ._

"By who Pip?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Monty-"

"I'm here everyone, no need to miss me." Monty said as she slammed his tray down on the table and sat down as if Peyton was invisible.

"Oops, no more room." Cupcake said as Claude and Caleb sat on Jamie's sides.

"It's okay." Peyton said. Her voice shaking, she'd be so embarrassed if she cried on the first day of school in front of them.

"No , Cupcake you should scoot a tad."

"She'll fall off Jamie, don't be ridiculous." Pippa said as she placed her hands in Jamie's.

"Peyton-" Jamie said.

"No , Pippa's right, I'll just go find another place to sit at."

Before anyone could say anything else she grasped her brown wrinkled lunch bag , turned her heel, and quickly walked away from the gang's table. She made her way out of the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom. It was empty, perfect. She opened the biggest stall and locked herself in it. She sat down and opened her brown lunch bag to reveal a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She threw it away annoyed. Had her father forgotten that she was allergic to peanut butter? Didn't matter , he was to busy at his work to remember. Why did she have to move from sunny warm Los Angeles to Burgess? Stupid work. Stupid dad. Stupid town. Stupid school. Back in L.A she was treated fairly and decent , and she didn't have to eat her lunch in the bathroom. Here, Burgess is different. Everything is so strange and odd. She missed home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a horrible neighbor."

"I am not!"

"If you can't be a good neighbor , how can you be my best friend?"

"But , I didn't do anything." Jamie pouted and leaned against her porch.

"That's why you did nothing. I actually had faith the first day of school was going to be great , but guess where I ended up!" She said annoyed and dropped her backpack on the porch , harsh eyes piercing right through poor Jamie.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Ask me where I ended up."

"But I don't want to know." Jamie said as a chuckle escaped his lips. He quickly regretted it as Peyton rolled her eyes. She continued to glare , intimidating the tall handsome 'fearless' boy.

"Jamie Bennett-"

"Don't use my full name, I was kidding, where did you end up?"

"The bathroom , sitting in a stall silently , hiding from other girls that came inside the bathroom."

"Just like Mean Girls!" He exclaimed smiling wide.

"That's not the point." She smacked her forehead angrily. Quickly rubbing it for it hurt her.

"You could be Cady! And I'll be Gretchen, cause I'm a brunette. But , I want to Regina George." Jamie whined in frustration.

"Are you gay , are you using Pippa as a cover up?" Peyton joked around, still trying to contain her laughter from bursting out._ I have to be serious, so the guilt kills him inside, but I don't want to kill him, no ugh brain!_ She thought to herself.

"Oh shush Peyton, I'm sorry I mean you seemed fine."

"Don't be so oblivious , my fucking voice was cracking!"

"Shh! There are kids here." Jamie said as he pointed over to the children playing in the snow, suddenly snowballs were thrown at the both teens. Jamie smiled knowing his old friend had arrived, while Peyton laughed. She ran over to the kids and rolled up a snowball. Her hands turned red as she finished rolling up the snow into a perfect rounded ball. She threw it at random children who laughed along with her.

Jack Frost smiled at the teen who played with the children. He turned to Jamie and greeted him , "Hello Jamie."

"Jack! I haven't seen you since last winter!" Jamie exclaimed as he turned to his old companion.

Jack Frost was an important aspect to Jamie's life , he and Jamie had this friendship so inseparable.

"You know I've been busy spreading winter joy and bringing white Christmases." Jack said as he leaned on his wooden staff. His fingers wrapping around the staff, spreading his white slippery frost.

"That's cool , you're so dedicated to-"

"Jamie Bennett, who on Earth are you talking to?" Peyton shouted as she dashed to Jamie's side. Her brows raised up at the boy. She stood in Jack's place. Jack awkwardly stepped back. He hadn't have the feeling of being past through in a long time and he loathed it. Jamie looked at Jack and gave him an apologetic smile.

"My mom." Jamie nervously said rather to fast.

"But you have no phone out."

"Bluetooth!"

"You're not wearing -"

"You better go inside don't want to catch a cold." Jamie said as he picked up her backpack, threw it at her, pushed her through her front door, slammed the door , and turned to look at Jack.

"Jamie Bennett , what did I say about treating girls?" Jack scorned and with his staff he covered Peyton's porch in frost causing the poor teen to slip and fall on his butt.

"And what did I say about using your powers for mischief."

"It's in my nature Jamie, I am after all the Guardian of Fun."

"Yeah Yeah." Jamie said and stood up. He walked over to his house, he jammed his keys into the door and unlocked it. He was quickly greeted with warm air. He smiled and motioned for Jack to come inside. Jack shook his head and took off flying. _Probably going to use the window._ Jamie thought as he cleaned his shoes and ran up the stairs.

"Jamie!" A little girl's scream came from Jamie's room. He quickly ran over there to see his little sister laughing hysterically at Jack's stick figure coming to life.

"Oh you gave me a heart attack!" He said and scooped up Sophie, placing her on his lap.

"Jamie can I date Jack when I grow up?" Sophie asks randomly as she stares at Jack in an adoringly way. Jack's eyes opened wide and looked away , trying to keep his laugh from escaping his lips. Jamie's eyes glowed in anger.

"Why Sophie? He's nothing but a big old popsicle." Jamie said as his grip on his baby sister tightened.

"Hey!" Jack defended before shooting some snow into Jamie's face.

"He's so handsome and dreamy!" Sophie said as she kissed Jack's cheek.

"Woah there!" Jamie said as he yanked back his sister. Jamie chuckled and kissed Sophie's cheek.

"Stop it both of you! Jack Frost she is only ten and Sophie Bennett , he is nearly 300 years old!"

"318."

"Shut up."

"Jamie stop arguing with my boyfriend."

Jamie face palmed himself and glared at the winter spirit who floated above the bed, laughing so hard.

"Sophie go to your room!"

"But Jamie!" The small blonde girl whined.

"Get out this instant you can come back until you are thinking appropriately!" Jamie scorned at his sister who rolled her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Jack why on Earth would my little sister have a crush on a pedophile?"

"Hey! She can't resist this face, no one can. Besides she's like the 30th little girl to have a crush on me. I think it's adorable."

"You're so cocky sometimes!"

"But you love me Jamie Bennett." Jack taunted as he sat on top of his staff, perfectly balanced on it.

"I love Pippa."

"Oh you do? I thought you were with that new girl."

"Oh no she's my best friend."

"Excuse me?" Jack said as he glared at Jamie.

"Besides you of course. Her name's Peyton."

"She seems nice."

"She is , and she just gets mad a bit too much."

"I thought you liked them 'feisty?'"

"Do you know what feisty even means Jack?"

"Aggressively hot?"

"I'm surprised."

"I do after hang out with a teen now don't I?"

"Yeah yeah , I have this feeling Pippa doesn't really like Peyton." Jamie said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Girls don't like other girls I've learned." Jack said wisely as he played in the window. He drew two girls fighting in the snow,

"Enough talk about girls-"

"Jamie Bennett!" Peyton's angry shout almost shook the whole house.

"You slammed the door on my foot!" Peyton said angrily as she went up to Jamie kicking up her barefoot to show him.

"Did you just to my house barefoot?" Jamie asked skeptically and looked over at Jack , "because if you did , you're just like Jack Frost , you see he walks-"

"I don't care! Look at it! It's all swollen! And purple and it has dry blood."

"But you're foot still looks pretty good , and it doesn't smell bad either ." Jamie reasoned quickly chuckling after.

Peyton groaned and dropped on Jamie's bed, landing right next to him.

"I hate you."

"You love me, see I'm a great best friend."

Peyton glared at Jamie and kicked him roughly.

"Ouch , I thought we were bffs." Jamie said and pouted as he rubbed his aid.

"Never will be!"

_She's something alright, she's actually very humorous , but kind of scary. I like her, Jamie has a good taste in picking friends, Jack thought as he watched the two bicker at each other._


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Bennett!"

The door quietly closed and the house was in dark silence. Jamie crawled up the stairs and lazily dragged himself into his room. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, waiting for his sleep to consume him. Instead, he was shot in the face with a snowball. He snapped his eye opens and glared at the mischievous white haired winter sprite in front of him.

"You can't go to sleep yet!" Jack whined as Jamie pulled the covers up even higher, now covering his face.

"Jack, tomorrow's Friday."

"So?" Jack cocked his head to right.

"I have school!"

"No you don't."

"Yes Jack, you can't stop that."

"Jamie, who am I?"

"Jack."

"Jack what?" Jack smirked, but he realized he had not gotten a reply in 15 seconds.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted, but still was not answered. Jack sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his white snow hair. He grasped his staff tight and quietly flew offinto the night.

* * *

"Shit." Peyton muttered under her breath as she stood with her tray held tightly. She looked around the large cafeteria. Her eyes searched the crowd for the brown haired handsome boy. She bit her lip when she realized he wasn't there, there was only Pippa and Cupcake at the table.

"Jamie where are you?" She whispered to herself.

"I'm here, did you miss me?" Jamie whispered behind her. His breath tickling her neck. She let out a squeak before dropping her tray with her lunch. Spaghetti splattered on the ground with meatballs rolling around. She groaned and as she turned her heel to glare and scorn Jamie, she slipped and came crashing on the ground. She pulled down Jamie with her as payback. She landed on the ground with a **thud.** Jamie softly landed on her.

"You scared me you asshole and look where we are now." Peyton scorned. Jamie's lean face was inches away from hers.

"We're on the ground in spaghetti , it's been on my bucket list to swim around in spaghetti you know?" Jamie teased, his mint breath tickling her lips. The blood rose to her cheeks and they glowed a harsh pink.

"Get me off me dip-"

"Language Peyton." Monty's voice chimed into conversation. She pushed Jamie off her and sat up.

"Uh hey."

"You made Pippa cry." Cupcake stepped in behind Monty, glaring at the two teens on the ground. Everyone harshly stared at the, before returning to their lunches. Everyone in school loved Pippa dearly, she was loveable and sweet. Everyone adored her, but some people sensed evil in her, take Taylor Swift as an example ((I kid')).

"But what did we do?" Jamie asked as he stood up, and pulled up Peyton with him. Peyton quickly pulled away from his grasp to listen to Monty answer.

"Don't be an oblivious jock." Monty shot at Jamie.

"Ha! I told you were oblivious!" Peyton rubbed in.

"You're not so innocent either , new girl." Cupcake snapped, silencing Peyton.

Without any other words, Monty and Cupcake left to tend Pippa's tears. Everyone returned to their lunches and ignored the fact that there was meatballs everywhere.

"This is all your fault." Peyton said as Jamie stood up and pulled her up to her feet, his hand snaking around her waist. She quickly left his grasp and glared at the brunette boy.

"Me? You pulled me down with you!" Jamie snapped.

"Well you scared me!" Peyton spat and started to walk away angrily to clean herself in the bathroom.

"Oh come back here!" Jamie shouted behind her. Peyton ignored him and kept walking to the bathroom. She swung open the door to reveal a Pippa applying her mascara. She snapped her head to face Peyton who nervously fumbled with her fingers. Pippa gave her a small , sad smile.

"Pippa-"

"Let me guess, Jamie wants to break up with me for you?" Pippa quivered trying to fight back the angst tears.

"Not at all Pippa, I was just coming here to apologize and clean myself up."

"He's not?" Pippa came closer, her lips trembling.

"Or course not, he actually really loves you and me and him? We're just frenenmies." Peyton shot her a small smile. Pippa smiled with her eyes full of gleam.

"You won't steal him away right?" Pippa asked quickly giggling after.

"Nope! I secretly think boys have cooties." Peyton winked and began to wash herself.

"You're a good girl." Pippa remarked before leaving the bathroom with a smile playing her lips. _Too bad I don't like you._

* * *

"Isn't little Jamie such the smoother?" Jack taunted as he sat on his staff, perfectly balanced. Jamie chuckled and continued to type his essay.

"It was an accident!" Jamie defended himself as he furiously typed every word.

"But you liked that accident didn't you?!" Jack shouted.

"Jamie, stop arguing with my sweetheart." Sophie came into the room leaning on the door , glaring at Jamie.

"Sophie!" Jamie slammed his face against the keyboard. His nose pressed the off button , causing his Laptop to shut down.

"No!" Jamie angrily screamed. He started to cuss and cuss, until he realized his _best friend _was there. Jack finally let go of Sophie's ears and looked over to dumbfoundedgirl staring at Jamie from the staircase. She ran down the hall and into Jamie's room. Jamie ruffled his hear and stared at Peyton who was laughing up a storm.

"Ouch! Jack my ears, are f-freezing!" Sophie rubbed her red ears. Jack looked apologetically at Sophie and kissed her forehead.

"Who's Jack sweetie?" Peyton knelt down and .

"No hi Peyton?" Jamie changed the topic rapidly.

"Later, who's Jack Sophie?"

"My boyfriend!"

Peyton laughed warmly and nodded, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Jack observed the blonde girl, with a half smile lingering. Jamie pushed Jack softly for Jack too busy with his head in the clouds.

"Right there!" Sophie pointed directly at Jack. Jack calmly looked over at Peyton knowing she would never be able to see him.

"Uh." Peyton trailed , looking quizzically over at Jamie.

"Anyways, let's get started on that Science project!" Jamie motioned for Peyton sit on the bed with him. The short blonde scanned the room for a trace of Jack , the invisible boyfriend of Sophie.

"Peyton, make sure Jack and Jamie don't fight." Sophie left the room, skipping away.

"Jamie, who's Jack?"

"Uh, Sophie's imaginary friend."

Jack winced and looked over at Jamie who was avoiding eye contact.

"But she says you too . . . Argue?"

"She's just playing around."

"Sure. Hey , wasn't that the same name you mentioned when you were talking to yourself a couple of days ago?"

"Why are you on Earth so interested in this imaginary boy?"

"No reason. But won't you answer my question?"

"No I was talking to myself!"

"Don't lie."

"Why the hell are you interrogating me?"

"Don't you shout at her Jamie Bennett!" Jack shouted angrily, he despised it when a woman was yelled at or hit at or even hurt. Jamie stared at Jack angrily and ignored him.

"It's because Jack has this ring to it you know?" Peyton almost whispered.

"Sure , whatever." Jamie waved it off.

"Stop being such an arse, it was just a question!" Peyton exclaimed before standing up.

"Well-"

"I'm leaving." Peyton swung her bag over her shoulder and furiously walked out of his room and down the stairs. She slammed the door causing the house to shake.

"Jamie, what's gotten into you? You don't usually disrespect girls." Jack asked calmly as he flew around the room, playing around with Jamie's knickknacks.

"It's just I don't like talking about you."

Jack winced and nodded silently.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to go bring snow to grateful children." With that, Jack Frost jumped out of the window and was carried away by the wind.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jamie muttered and turned on his laptop once more,


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Frost tiredly flew back to the small snowy town of Burgess. He had shortly delivered snow to the rest of the world. He was angry as hell at Jamie. Jack had always been there for Jamie, he had always cared and protected him more than the other children. It was not right for a guardian to have favoritism, but Jamie and Sophie were an exception. Although it was reasonable for Jamie to be embarrassed about his beliefs. Children - or teens - were growing up too fast and were already to old to believe in him. 17 was an absurd age to still believe in. But Jamie shouldn't have said that, he should have kept his big mouth shut. He should've lied. But Jack then preferred to be told the truth rather than be told a lie. Jack flew over to his infamous pond. The memories flooded back, but it still was comforting for him to be there. He sat up on the highest branch and let his legs dangle while he played with his crooked wooden staff. _Sleep would be nice, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

"It's Saturday!" Stephan shouted as he zoomed down the stairs, rapidly slipping into his jacket which made him look like a little marshmallow.

"Peyton!" Mrs. Anderson shouted from the bottom of the staircase. She adjusted Stephan's beanie and scarf and told him to go fetch his sled.

"I'm coming!" Peyton dashed down the stairs wearing black leggings with some UGGS , a black winter coat, and a brown beanie.

"Here are your gloves." Mrs. Anderson said as she handed over the new gloves. Peyton slipped them on and looked for Stephan.

"Where's -"

"Let's go!" Stephan grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her out the door whilst dragging the sled in the other hand.

"Be careful!" Their mother said as she closed the door before any unwelcome wind blew in dust or other particles.

As Stephan ran next door, Peyton yelled at him, "Twerp! Come back, I don't want to go-"

It was too late for Stephan and Sophie were all ready outside. Sophie waved at Peyton and she returned the gesture. She thought Jamie wasn't going to come , but she had spoken too soon. Her eyes flickered over to Jamie. He was surprisingly accompanied by his beautiful girlfriend. Peyton quickly looked away at the couple holding hands. She ran behind the two running kids. She followed them as they quickly climbed up a snowy hill. They both sat on the sled, excitement eating them up inside as they looked down the hill.

"I don't think this is very safe." Peyton worryingly looked at the Sophie and Stephan.

"Jack's right here with us!" Sophie advised.

"Yeah, he says you won't have to worry about us." Stephan smiled at his sister before they shot down the hill at a very high speed.

"Who the hell is Jack?" Peyton asked herself as she sat on the bare snow. She quickly stood up as she realized her leggings were too thin for the snow soaked into them. She sighed frustrated and walked down the hill searching for a snow-free bench. She happily skipped to a clear bench until Pippa sat down on it quickly.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Peyton." Pippa fakely apologized.

"No problem, we can both sit together-"

"No can do sweetie. Jamie is sitting with me and we'll take up all the space and frankly, you won't fit."

"Oh okay." Peyton quietly walked away and searched for another bench. Luckily, she found one next to a tree lacking many leaves. On the bench, although she couldn't see him, was no other than Jack Frost who oddly held his staff on his lap , and gazed at the surrounding children. As she sat down, Jack -surprised- stared at the lonely girl. She melancholy stared off into space.

"Hi." Jack Frost weakly attempted to greet her. He got no answer and he sighed sadly. As he looked around, he spotted Jamie. Jamie's hand was intertwined with Pippa's. She was laughing and telling him something, but he paid no attention to her. His eyes were sadly, apologetically looking at the white haired winter spirit.

"Jamie." Pippa called for his attention as she realized he wasn't listening.

"Hold on Pippa." He stood up and started to make his way to Peyton and Jack. Pippa glared at Peyton, blaming her the reason her beloved boyfriend walked away from her. Jamie burly acknowledged Jack was once he reached the bench. Peyton's eyes shot up to look up at Jamie,

"And you want?" She spat and started to stand. Jack looked at Jamie who grabbed Peyton's hand.

"Let me go." She burly managed to say as she blushed intensely. Jack immediately stood up and slightly pushed Jamie off Peyton. Jamie glared at Jack , but his glare quickly softened, his regular sweet brown eyes returned.

"Sorry I am an arse." Jamie looked over to both Peyton and Jack.

"It's okay I guess you didn't mean it, " said Jack , on the other hand, Peyton snapped , "No I'm sorry for you. Now go away."

Jamie didn't budge a bit and he blocked Peyton from walking away.

"Jamie, move!" Peyton shouted.

Jack's chuckles rang in Jamie's ear. Jamie shot him a death glare and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jamie repeated over and over.

"Oh my gosh, shut up." Peyton groaned whilst giggling.

"Not until you forgive me." Jamie looked down at Peyton with a puppy face, his big brown eyes grew bigger and his pout was simply too adorable.

"Just because you got annoying, I forgive you." Peyton smirked and she quickly got pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed talking to you!" Jamie whispered as he hugged her tight.

"It was only a night ago." Peyton chuckled as she got twirled around in Jamie's arms.

She blushed as she realized his arms were wrapped around her slim waist.

"Still, you're my best friend aren't you?"

"You have not convinced me!"

"Damn , you're hard to convince." Jamie teased and set her down, he felt uneasy as he remembered his girlfriend.

"It's so cold!" Peyton squealed as she sat down on the bench, tugging on her winter coat.

"Might be the fact Jack Frost is next to you." Jamie winked at Jack and the winter spirit chuckled.

"Oh totally, he might even be nipping my nose!" Peyton played along. Jack smiled wide at the beautiful girl.

"You took a long time Jamie." Pippa said with a frown upon her lips. She walked up to Jamie and hugged his waist.

"I'm sorry babe, why don't we go walk around." Jamie asked as he pecked Pippa's cheek.

"Of course." Pippa smiled, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed his hand and led him away.

"That was fun!" Sophie chirped as came running over to Peyton with Stephan by her side.

"You should've seen us! We were like flying in our sled!" Stephan remarked happily.

"Jack Frost!" Sophie and Stephan exclaimed in sync as they saw Peyton sitting down with the white haired boy.

"Hey there kiddo's." Jack smiled warmly at the two.

"Where?" Peyton searched the sky.

"Right next to you!" Stephan pointed out.

Peyton looked next to her and saw no one, oh an imaginary friend, got it.

"Hi Jack!" Peyton said, her eyes looking right over Jack's shoulder. He frowned and told the kids, "She doesn't see me because she doesn't believe."

"Peyton you don't really seem him do you?" Sophie asked.

"Of course I do he's right here."

"If you do , shake his hand." Stephan retorted.

Jack stuck out his hand in front of Peyton. Peyton bit her lip and nervously stuck her hand over to the right side of Jack's hand.

"You don't believe in him." Sophie got Peyton's hand and placed in Jack's. Peyton shivered and jumped to her feet.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden!?"

"Because you touched him!"

"Oh yeah." Peyton softly smiled, "Why don't you two continued playing?"

"Come on Jack." Stephan smiled wide and motioned for the guardian to follow them. Jack sadly looked at Peyton and kept on walking with the kids. The neighborhood children squealed at the sight of their favorite Winter Spirit.

"Jack!" They all shouted happily. Peyton gazed curiously at the children who began to shout his name and who threw snow balls at nothing in general.

"This town really has a secret." She whispered to herself as she studied the children.

* * *

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Jamie Bennett shouted at Peyton's window whilst throwing small pebbles.

"What the hell is your -" Peyton snapped as she opened the window, a pebble smacked her forehead. She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Come down Rapunzel." Jamie teased as he dramatically touched his chest.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll wake up my parents!" Peyton hissed.

"Come down blondie!"

"Are you crazy? It's 2:37 in the morning!"

"Let down your hair!" Jamie teased.

"Ugh. I'm coming hold on!" Peyton slammed the window shut and slipped into her boots and a cardigan. She put her hair up and grabbed a scarf. She ran down the stairs and quietly slipped out of the house.

"Come on blondie." Jamie grabbed her arms and slipped his hands into hers.

"Why are you h-holding my h-hand?" She stuttered whilst blushing.

Jamie looked down and quickly let go of her hand, blushing furiously.

"Why are we walking at 2 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep!"

"But you had to wake me up?!"

"Yeah, we're best friends remember?" Jamie taunted.

"It's so cold!"

"Why are you wearing a cardigan, in the first place!"

"Because. . . "

"You're not from the northern states are you?"

"Not at all! I'm from Southern California."

"You must be from that big town Los Angeles."

"I am! And I miss it there, the palm trees, the beaches, the lack of snow! The warmth radiating off my skin." She sighed dreamily as she remembered.

"Then why'd you come up north to snowy town?"

"Because my dad got a promotion."

"Oh, tell me more about yourself then."

"Well , my favorite colors are pink and purple."

"No shit Sherlock, have you seen your room?"

"Shut up."

"Go on."

"I love hamburgers and the salty ocean. I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes."

"Mhm."

"That's it."

"You're so interesting!" Jamie's words were dripping in sarcasm.

"Put a stock on it, what else do you want to know?"

"Do you like any boy here?"

"N-no. Why?"

"Just asking. Did you have a boyfriend back at home?"

"Yeah, I had a boyfriend named Ryan. He was like my best friend too. We had this trio. It was him, my other best friend Tania, and me."

"Oh."

"I want to know about you now."

"Well, I love snow and winter. I love hot chocolate and muffins."

"You're so interesting." She mocked.

"Shush."

" How long have you been going out with Pippa?"

" Since I was 15. We were bets friends when were smaller, I remembered that I used to have a huge crush on her and at 15 I grew some balls and asked her out. We've been dating ever since."

"That's really nice." She oddly felt jealous. _What's wrong with me?_

"Yeah , I love her a lot."

"I could tell, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack Frost."

"There has to be more than that! This whole town speaks about him. Who is he really?"

Jamie nervously looked around.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yes I would."

"You won't. Let's talk about something else."

"Jamie Bennett! You have been avoiding the subject far too long!" She spat and stopped walking.

"Peyton, I don't think-"

"Jamie, if I was your best friend you'd tell me everything!"

"Peyton, this isn't something you just blare out!"

"Well then talk to me about it!"

"Peyton! Listen to me, you won't understand!"

"Yes I will!"

"Will you stop being so stubborn!"

"I am not , now you tell me who it is!"

"It's Jack Frost! The winter spirit! The guardian of Fun! He is real , he's much more than an expression!"

"You've gone mad." She muttered.

"I told you! You wouldn't understand!"

"Because Jack Frost isn't real!" She shouted.

She was then thrown several snow balls. She squealed and covered herself.

"Who's throwing me snowballs at 2 in the morning!"

"Jack Frost!" Jamie shouted.

Jack stepped into the scene, with his staff behind his head.

"Stop lying!" Peyton angrily glared at Jamie.

"Just believe! If you believe you'll see him!"

"This is absurd! You've gone crazy."

Jamie stared at her in disbelief. She started to walk away, but Jamie grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Let me fucking go!"

Jamie's grip tightened and he stared at her. He put his forehead to hers and whispered, "Just believe." Peyton blushed at how close they were, but she reluctantly closed her eyes. She felt Jamie let go , so she opened her eyes. She believed in this absurd idea. She saw nothing and sighed. She turned around and then saw him, _Jack Frost._

Peyton's eyes enlarged before she let out a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhh!" Jamie hissed as he covered her mouth quickly.

She stopped screaming shortly after, making Jamie release her.

"Hey." Jack said casually as he sat on top of his staff.

"What - how could he ? Huh? Jamie Bennett, did you hire some boy to trick me!" Peyton glared at Jamie,

"What? Of course not!" Jamie put his hands up in defense.

"I'm real. I'm the one and only Jack Frost." Jack smirked.

"Prove it."

"Remember when I proved it to you Jamie?" Jack chuckled and so he started to float up in mid-air.

"That's a nice trick." Peyton crossed her arms in annoyance.

"A light snowfall coming right up." Jack shouted as he let it snow lightly.

"Coincidence." Peyton mumbled amazed.

"Shall I prove it again?" Jack asked Jamie with a bigger smirk.

"I believe you should!" Jamie went along and winked at Peyton.

Jack gripped his staff tightly and began to cover it in frost.

"Whoa. You really must be a great magician!" Peyton smirked and began to walk away.

"What? No!" Jack flew in front of her and touched her hands. Peyton quickly looked up to the tall boy and stared into his eyes. They were like a snowflake and had all types of shades of blue. His touch was cold and made her shiver.

"Do you believe now?"

Peyton hesitantly nodded amazed at boy wonder here. A smile played her lips and a giggle escaped her lips.

"So you're the infamous Jack of this town." She began to understand now, simply putting the pieces together.

"The one and only." Jack began to stroll slowly with her.

"You guys better not leave me be the third wheel!" Jamie said as he ran up next to Peyton.

"Tell me about you!" Peyton exclaimed happily. "Wait, am I dreaming or have I too gone mad?"

"Neither! To see me, you have to believe in me! I am the guardian of Fun and the bringer of snow. I nip your noses and bring white Christmases." Jack gave her a smile. Finally a teenage girl believer!

"Who else can see you besides me and Jamie?"

"Well, most of the kids can see me, no adults so far, and just two teenaged kids." He grinned.

"What about Pippa and Monty?" Peyton asked.

"Well, they stopped believing once they turned 13." Jamie said as he scratched his neck.

"Oh." Was all she could say before she stopped at front of her house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow? I am really sleepy, night." Peyton said as she started to walk away slowly.

"Want me to fly you up to your window?" Jack asked nicely, he wanted to leave a first good impression.

"I'll pass on that , thank you though." She gave a little smile before disappearing into her house.

* * *

"You're so stupid sometimes." Peyton snapped as she sat down on the uncomfortable chair beside's the hospital bed .

"What? It wasn't stupid!" He argued back before coughing loudly.

"You were obviously going to lose stupid!" Peyton glared at him as she took out the bag of McDonalds she hid in her school bag.

"I was just going to prove Jack that I could last longer than he could barefoot." Jamie snickered and snatched the bag before coughing loudly.

"YOU STOOD OUTSIDE IN THE SNOW WITH CARGO SHIRTS, A TANK, AND YOU WERE BAREFOOT! YOU WERE OUTSIDE FOR 3 HOURS!" She shouted angrily.

"But I think I won." Jamie said as he devoured the hamburger,

"Slow down, you'll throw up again. And you can't win the fucking winter spirit!" She hissed and grabbed a fry from the bag.

"Kiss my forehead it hurts." Jamie pleaded as he finished the hamburger.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Please? And I'll love you five ever!"

"5 ever? The fuck is that?"

"Don't cuss young lady, it's not good to have a sailor mouth especially on a young beautiful woman like yourself." An old nurse came inside the room with water and some pills.

"You'll feel better sweetheart. You and your girlfriend are very cute by the way young man."

She winked at the both before leaving.

"But he's not my boyfriend!" Peyton shouted. She sighed and stared at Jamie who was laughing.

"Now kiss my forehead, I have a headache."

"I'll call Pippa over to give you a little sugar instead." Peyton said as she snatched Jamie's phone from the table.

"No! She'll scorn me!"

"Then you're not getting any sugar from anyone!"

"Please?"

"You have a fucking girlfriend!"

"So?"

"So, Jamie! Has my little boy grown up to become an ass?" Jack flew into the room, chills went up both their necks. The window curtains flew everywhere for a while. He gripped his staff in one hand and he held a card covered in frost on the other.

"W-What did you hear?" Jamie stuttered.

"Are you hiding something from me little bro?" Jack smirked and threw him the card.

Jamie shook his head and opened the card's envelope that was decorate in unqiue designs of frost.

The card's cover was a monkey sitting on a bed with a bag on ice on its head and a thermometer in its mouth. In the inside it read :

_You poor little monkey! You have gotten sick!_

_How terrible! Please do get better my little monkey._

_I love you and I hope you feel better._

Jack Frost was signed on the bottom of the page. A snowflake finished the card.

"Thanks." He grinned at his best friend.

"Hi Jack!" Peyton waved with a warm smile playing her lips.

"Hey!" He flew over next to her, she stood up to greet him with a welcoming hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the soft, yet cold skin of his making her shiver slightly. He coolly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulling her into a hug. It felt odd to hug a girl. But he surprisingly liked it. She pulled away with blush rising to her cheeks. He suddenly felt sad as Peyton's warm disappeared rapidly.

"Jack back off my best friend." Jamie protectively said as he sat up and coughed loudly.

"She's your best friend not your girlfriend." Jack argued.

Peyton blushed and motioned for Jack to take the seat next to her. Jamie's blood boiled up as he saw Peyton being rather too friendly to the spirit she had just met!

"This is your fault you know?" Peyton said at Jack. He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"But he challenged me first." He defended.

"And I won!" Jamie snarled and chugged down the water.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"I still can't believe I am talking to _the _Jack Frost!" She perked happily.

"The honors mine." He kissed her hand and flashed her a flirty smile. Peyton bit her lip and giggled.

"Would you two stop flirting!" Jamie snapped.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "We're just friends Jamie, relax I'm all yours."

"Good!" Jamie crossed his arm.

"You're so childish!" Peyton laughed softly and looked back at Jack.

"But I'm cute." Jamie defended himself.

"But I'm cuter." Jack added quickly and smirked.

"You two are just something." Peyton said as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and her phone quickly stuffing them into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked sadly.

"Home, I have to baby-sit Stephan." She said and smiled lightly at Jamie.

"I'll visit you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek which left Jamie with a smirk and red cheeks.

"I could go with you!" Jack said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Sure, why don't you come in about 20 minutes, I mean you have just came, you should stay with Jamie for a little company." Jack felt a little jealous when he only got a hug and not a kiss on the cheek. But it quickly faded away since he could go with her.

"I'll be there." Jack said with a reassuring smile.

"Bye guys!" She waved goodbye and left the hospital room.

Jamie stuck his lip out and looked angrily at Jack.

_You're not getting her, but why do I care? She's just my best friend, but she's so amazing and friendly and loveable. No Jamie, snap out of it! Oh shut up brain._

While Jack's thoughts were , _She so cute when she smiles. Ah , Jack my friend, you might have a tiny little crush on her. _That thought made Jack smile wide until Jamie harrumphed.

He rolled his eyes and returned to Jamie.


End file.
